Blitzcrank
Blitzcrank, Wielki Golem Parowy (wym. Blitzkrank) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności : 90 sek. | Ikona = | Opis = Kiedy zdrowie Blitzcranka spadnie poniżej , uruchamia się tarcza posiadająca wytrzymałość równą na 10 sekund. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = * Bariera Many to celowana na siebie automatyczna tarcza. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Czas odnowy liczy się dopiero po skończeniu Bariery Many. * Wszelkie obrażenia, które otrzymuje Blitzcrank poniżej 20% maksymalnego zdrowia, są natychmiast pochłaniane przez Barierę Many. * Jeśli Blitzcrank zginie, posiadając więcej niż 20% maksymalnego zdrowia, to Bariera Many nie uruchomi się i nie będzie się ponownie odnawiać. * Jeśli Blitzcrank posiada mniej niż 20% maksymalnego zdrowia, a czas odnowy kończy się, to Bariera Many uruchomi się dopiero wtedy, gdy otrzyma obrażenia. | Film = Blitzcrank IVideo.ogv }} : Blitzcrank wystrzeliwuje prawą dłoń, pierwszego wroga, go na 1 sekundę i zadając obrażenia magiczne. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 80/135/190/245/300 (+100% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = * Rakietowy Chwyt to liniowa, kolidująca umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = tak | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Rakietowy Chwyt posiada opóźnienie równe 0.25 sekundy. * Rakietowy Chwyt zadaje obrażenia przed przyciągnięciem. * Rakietowy Chwyt może trafić i przyciągnąc niewidzialne cele oraz ujawić je, np. , , . * Rakietowy Chwyt może uszkodzić, ale nie może przyciągnąć dużych potworów, np: , i . * Rakietowy Chwyt może uszkodzić i widoczne . * Przyciągnięty cel jest od razu atakowany przez Blitzcranka. * , i nie usuwają efektu. * Blitzcrank nie może używać , gdy cel jest przyciągany. * Efekty kontroli tłumu kierowane na cel przerywają przyciągnięcie. * Umiejętności bohaterów posiadające czas trwania nie zostają przerwane przez Rakietowy Chwyt. ** będzie aktywowana w miejsce docelowe bez względu na pozycje rzucającego. ** Rakietowy chwyt podąży za celem, ale nie przyciągnie go, gdy w tej samej chwili cel użyje . * Jeśli pozycja Blitzcranka zostanie zmieniona podczas przyciągania celu to cel zostanie przyciągnięty do początkowego miejsca Blitzcranka. | Film = Blitzcrank QVideo.ogv }} : Blitzcrank ładuje się, zyskując premię do prędkości ataku i malejącą z czasem premię do prędkości ruchu na 5 sekund. | Opis 2 = Po zakończeniu umiejętności, Blitzcrank zostaje o 30% na 1.5 sekundy. | Poziomy = * Prędkość ataku: 30/38/46/54/62% * Prędkość ruchu: 70/75/80/85/90% | Celowanie = * Zwiększone obroty to celowane na siebie ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Blitzcrank WVideo.ogv }} : Blitzcrank naładowuje swoją mechaniczną pięść i sprawia, że następny wyprowadzone przez niego atak podstawowy w czasie 5 sekund zada podwójne obrażenia oraz . | Poziomy = | Celowanie = * Pięść Mocy to efekt przy trafieniu. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = tak | Struktury = tak | Blokowanie = tak | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują efekt przy trafieniu umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Pięść Mocy resetuje atak podstawowy. * Wzmocniony atak podstawowy nie może zostać anulowany. * Czas odnowy jest liczony po użyciu umiejętności lub po skończeniu efektu. | Film = Blitzcrank EVideo.ogv }} : Blitzcrank otoczony jest piorunami, które zadają losowym wrogom w okolicy obrażenia co 2,5 sekundy. | Opis 2 = : Blitzcrank wysyła falę elektryczną, która zadaje obrażenia magiczne i okoliczne jednostki wroga na 0.5 sekundy. W trakcie odnawiania się tej umiejętności, jej bierny efekt nie działa. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 100/200/300 (+20% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = * Obrażenia magiczne: 250/375/500 (+100% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = * Bierna Pola Statycznego to umiejętność celowana automatycznie. * Aktywna Pola Statycznego to umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują pasywną i aktywną umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Bierna Pola Statycznego nie działa na niewidzialne cele. * Bierna Pola Statycznego nie działa na potwory, jeżeli Blitzcrank jest poza walką. * Bierna Pola Statycznego działa na cele we Mgle Wojny. * Bierna Pola Statycznego działa na cele, gdy Blitzcrank jest w zaroślach. Wrogowie zobaczą błyszczącą animacje pioruna, ale nie zobaczą Blitzcranka. | Film = Blitzcrank RVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki Grajac jako Blitzcrank: *Kombinacja , i może zniszczyć pojedynczego wroga. *Wciągnięcie przeciwnika za pomocą w zasięg wieży i wybicie go w powietrze pozwoli wieży parę razy go trafić. Grając przeciwko Blitzcrankowi: *Bierna umiejętność , , osłania go tarczą, gdy ma niski poziom zdrowia. *Chowanie się za stworami może uchronić cię przed . Przyciąga on pierwszy cel, na który trafi. cs:Blitzcrank de:Blitzcrank en:Blitzcrank es:Blitzcrank fr:Blitzcrank pt-br:Blitzcrank ru:Блицкранк zh:布里茨